Days till Christmas
by RedMoonDarkWolf
Summary: he was just Scanning up and down my body, then he just stared me in the eyes 'I love you,' He told me, I felt bad for him but was I really going to let him use me like this? KennyXButters A story from 7 days before till Christmas itself enjoy
1. 7 days till christmas

days till christmas

Disclaimer: I dont own any character in this story

December 18th 7 days till christmas

Dear Diary,

err your brand new to me so I'll start by naming you, I welcome you...Stew...

now let me next introduce to you.

my name is Kenny McCormick

I am 17 years old

I have a parttime job at the local hospital (I bring around coffee and such)

I am single (WEEEIIRRD!!)

I have gold-ish blonde hair and Icey blue eyes

my best Friend are Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski

and if I may name one person I hate... the fatass from down the block Eric Cartman.

ok that's it for introduction now lets go on with my life

Today I was waiting at the bus stop with, Cartman, Kyle and Stan but the bus was way too late,

I heard a soft whining and turned around to find where the whining came from, I found it comming from a field not to far away from the stop I put on my hood and walked there, Stan turned around

''Where the hell are you going?'' he asked and I ignored him and walked towards the field,

there I saw one of our classmates sitting tears pouring from his eyes, Leopold ''Butters'' Stotch, I walked towards him and patted him on the shoulder

''what's wrong?'' I asked him in a voice muffled by my hood, he sniffed and looked at me ''oh...n-nothing,'' he claimed sniffling.

I kneeled down beside him and told him ''Butters you can tell me anything, you know I wont tell anyone and I wont laugh at you.'' my voice still muffled by my hood.

''my mother has commited suicide,'' Butters told me I was shocked and pulled of my hood to stare Butters right in the eyes,

his eyes were full of Gried and I fell into a hug with him trying to comfort him. unfortunately Butters only started crying more

''there there... your mother didnt want to see you cry Butters,'' I said, then butters crying stopped

''your right,'' he said. I helped him up and together we walked to the busstop. the rest of the day was as usual as always but I couldnt help feeling sorry for Butters so I decided to stick around him at and after school.

After school I went home with him and we cought his dad watching Gay porn movies, then Butters told me ''You know Kenny... beeing Gay is like a disease... because my Dads gay... I think I am too.''

I looked at Butters with a sarcastic look for a second ''no kidding.''

Butters sat down on his bed and took a zip of water that was standing on his desk a noose was laying on the floor of the bathroom, ''OH MY GOD!!'' I shouted as I saw the noose then I turned back to Butters who was lying on his bed with his shirt off,

''What are you doing?'' I can asked him as I saw him opening his pants. ''its hot in here, why dont you take of that sweater you're wearing?''

Butters asked me, then I figured it, Butters likes me, he frikking likes me more then just a friend. I had to make something up ''err... I have to go home Butters my mom wants me to clean up my room,''

of course that was a bunch of bullshit since I have my own apartment on the edge of the town.

Luckily Butters fell for it and I left Running home as fast as I could quickly making a stop at the mall to buy this Diary. at home I pretty much started writing.


	2. 6 days till christmas

Days till christmas

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this story.

December 19th 6 days till christmas

Dear Stew,

Today was Saturday and it started weird,

it Started when I was on the phone with Stan, trying to arrange some fancy restourant for a friends christmas party.

''hey Stan, did you find the right restourant yet?''

''I found some restourants but they are really expensive, meals from over 60$.''

''ooh... that's really expensive, maybe you should look in the catalog of 3 star restourants instead of 5.''

''maybe 4 stars first I dont want to go eating at some shack.''

''ok..'' then the doorbell rang ''somebody is at the door hold on Stan.''

I slowly paced towards the door and opened it to see Butters Standing there with a big fat smile on his face

''Butters?'' I asked confused ''what are you doing here?''

''oh, I was just closeby and I thought, why not,'' Butters replied simply

"I dont really have time right now Butters,'' I told him

''Oh....'' Butters replied Sadly and walked towards the door, a pang of sorrow shot trough my body as I saw the young man walk away.

''Errr, Butter!'' I shouted after him, Butters looked up ''I am probably done in a few minutes... come in.'' I dont know what it was I guess I just still felt Sorry for Butters, he was going trough a rough time.

Butters came into my apartment and looked around.

''nice apartment.''

''oh thanks, Butters, but its not done yet, I still have to paint the walls and hang up some pictures and posters.''

''oh ok... its still nice.'' He started staring at my 34 inch Plasma TV hanging on the wall surrounded by a huge stereo set.

''WOW! that must be so cool,'' he stated ''Say Kenny, if your parents are so poor, how come you can pay for all this stuff?'' my face turned to sarcasm again as soon as he said that.

''Butters my parents refuse to work, I have a good job in the hospital, no matter what you do there, the hospital pays really well.''

I picked up the phone again ''Stan? you still there?'' I asked

''yea I am still here, I almost started wondering where you went though.''

''any luck in the 4 star catalog?''

''yea! I found a restourant called Majestica, it looks really good and has meals for 15$.''

''ok, then we put on the invitation that we are going to Majestica for our Christmas dinner.''

''ok, I will also reserve places, how many people again?''

''ok lets see.... Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Butters, Bebe, Wendy, Kyle, you and me.''

''ok that's 11 people, are we sure we are not going to invite Cartman?''

''YES he would eat for 20 people.''

''yea... that's true.''

''ok bye Stan.''

''bye Kenny.''

with that I hung up the phone, and Searched for Butters, he was in my Bathroom, mumbling things like ''nice whirlpool.'' and ''great decoration.''

''err Butters.'' I started, this is my first christmas on my own, can you come and help me buying some christmas decoration?'' I asked him in hope to distract him from praising my unfinished apartment.

''oh yea sure,'' he replied.

Together we were walking towards the mall that was all decorated with christmas lights and a huge Christmas tree was in front of it. we have been shopping all day, we bought a christmas tree, christmas lights, balls, chains, name it, when I went home it was Dark and Butters went to his own house.


	3. 5 days till christmas

Days till christmas

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this story

December 20th 5 days till christmas

Dear Stew,

Today was sunday as always started in churge, Father Maxi was telling us a story from the bible, as usual I sat next to Stan and Cartman behind us. its been a while ago that Father maxi told us to confess our sins or we would go to hell, then I somehow ended up in mexico.

Stan and I were discussing the christmas dinner, of course Cartman was listening with us and then shouted ''what christmas Dinner? why wasnt I invited!?''

of course Stan and I ignored him and went on disgussing, ''ASSHOLE I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!'' Cartman just kept on shouting and we just kept on ignoring him.

then finally Cartman rest his case with a last sentance ''ugh...fuck you guys.''

during the time in the churge I felt like someone was staring at me, and I proved myself right.

I looked over my shoulder and Saw Butters staring at me.

''what is it Butters?''

''oh....errr... nothing.'' he stopt staring at me and looked back at Father maxi

Stan and I went trough the plan for the dinner, the plan was simple, we were going to give everyone the invitations tomorrow and then on christmas eve we would have the dinner our entire class would come, it funny how our class had barely changed since elementary.

when Churge was finally over, I found Butters to come out of the churge alone, Stupid as I was I walked up to him ''Hey where's your dad Butters?'' I asked I saw pain jump into his saphire blue eyes, I asked a wrong question and at once a pang of guilt shot trough my body.

''something bad happened,'' Butters started sniffling.

I friendly patted his shoulder and looked him in the eyes ''what happened Butters?''

''My dad....he says he cant attract other man... if he has a son around... so...''

''so what, Butters?''

''so he put me up for a...adoption.'' with that he started crying like a mad man, once again a pang of sorrow shot trough my body.

Then I had an idea! I took him back to my apartment and told him he could live with me for a while, I got a warm feeling inside when I saw his happy smile, we went back and I fixed him a room.

I also put lights and such in the room to make it in the christmas style, then I went to my room to write, so this is the end of the day, lights out I am gonna sleep!

Good night Stew

yours sincerely Kenny McCormick.


	4. 4 days till christmas

Days till christmas

Disclaimer: I dont onw any of the characters in this story

December 21st 4 days till Christmas

Yesterday I took in Butters, now I am pretty glad I did.

this morning I woke up and smelled a delicious odor hanging around my living room, I put on my morning coat to find Butters making a great Breakfast, he had panecakes, bacon, eggs, you name it.

''sit on down, I am almost done,'' Butters said and smiled nicely, I sat down at the table which was overloaded with all kinds of delicious stuff.

If Butters wasnt here, I would probably just sit on the couch eating some cereal from a bowl, now I was having this huge breakfast.

Butters came with a last plate filled with Panecakes and sat next to me, we together enjoyed breakfast that morning.

after Breakfast we went to the store to buy christmas presents for under the tree, I bought Butters presents, and he bought me presents so we wouldnt know what we would get for christmas, I got him a new shirt and some cool shoes, als I got him that game he wanted for his PSP.

I sure do wonder what he got me, maybe that DVD I wanted or maybe a new sweater with matching scarf.

I told him nothing too fancy or expensive, so no Xbox360 which was on my wish list. my whole wish list was full of expensive crap, but I told him not to go over 60$ else it would be a little too expensive, I still have 15$ left, I will probably spent that on something extra for him tomorrow, just something personal like.... a sung chistmas card or something, or maybe just a card with a picture of rudolph.... and me or Santa and me.... anyway, I will see that tomorrow, I can now smell a dinner, Butters is probably cooking me something nice, now I wont let him wait any longer I will just sit down with him at the table I will call this the end of the day.

good night!

yours sincerely Kenny McCormick.


	5. 3 days till christmas

Days till christmeld as

Disclaimer: I dont own any character used in this story

note: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

December 22th 3 days till christmas

Dear Stew,

I stopped writing early yesterday, so now i'll write the freaked out happenings of last evening, it almost seems like Butters is atracting bad luck. I was walking to my room when I hurt Butters speaking on the phone sniffling.

''thank you.....sniff... officer..'' I walked into his room and saw his eyes red of crying and tears pouring from them.

''what's wrong?''

''the Police just called,''

''what for?''

''they found my dad....murdered,''

''MURDERED!?''

''yes.... my dad was probably mugged and murdered,''

''oh my...god....''

I had Butters in a tight hug, attempting to comfort him

''I wont be able to sleep well tonight,'' he sniffled. I had to think of some way to comfort him, especially now its almost christmas, then I did something that wasnt so smart to do.... I offered him to sleep with me tonight.

a Smile appeared on his face, I felt so bad for him, why did this happen to him? why when its almost christmas?

then we went to bed, I started to undress as I always sleep in my boxershorts.

Butters Started to stare at me and especially at my rear.

''err Butters....where are you staring at?''

''oh...err nothing,'' he turned his head away and closed his eyes as he lay in my bed, a crawled into my bed myself, Butters held tight onto my chest as he was sniffling sadly, I turned around and looked at Butters.

''dont cry...tonight, tomorrow will be better, I promise,'' I started singing ''the lights of today will slowely fade, and tomorrow it will shine brighter then it ever had before. now everything seems grey, but tomorrow will be better, go to sleep now, and tomorrow you'll smile again.''

Butters had fell asleep so I decided to join him and sleep.

this morning when I woke up I felt something hard poking against my back, I opened my eyes to find Butters holding tight onto me sleeping. it was his hard thing that was poking in my back, as I tried to calmly slide out of bed trying not to wake Butters, once I slid up his hard thing poked not in my back but in my ass, Butters woke up, and my face broke into a bright red Blush, so did he.

''I...I am sorry, Kenny,'' he stuttered embarrased, I turned around trying to get that thing of my ass, it now started poking against my pelvis which was very unconfortable, Butters backed away from me, releasing me.

I sighed of relief and got out of bed, I walked to the bathroom to go take a shower but Butters followed me ''what is it, Butters?'' I asked.

''oh errr I thought I would take a bath or shower...'' I knew he was about to say more but I interupted him, something came over me I didnt exactly know what. ''yea sure, come on with me,'' I think it was my perverted side that was actually quite excited to discover things about homosexuality, I fixed us a bath, Butters was blushing as he was taking off his clothes to get ready for the bath, all I had to do is take off my boxershorts so I did.

we got in the bath tub. my sense came back but it was too late.

Butters was staring trough the thick layer of soap to wat was under it, his hand was on my leg and slowly sneaking up.

when he went to far for my feeling I got up.

''what's wrong?'' Butters asked my blushing a bright red, his face looked sad and a pang of guilt shot trough me, all I thought was ''why not?'' so I told him to go on in bed, I dried myself off and walked towards the bedroom, Butters followed me, I layed down on the bed, telling Butters to just release his stress on me, after all, it is what I used to do whenever I was stressed, but I did it with girls.

in fact I am some sort of male slut, but I never let another guy do whatever was on his mind with me.

He was just scanning up and down my body, the he just stared me in the eyes ''I love you.'' he Told me, I felt bad for him but was I really going to let him use me like this? I couldnt help it, I turned around and felt him slowly finding his way inside, Tears sprang in my eyes as the pain stung in my ass, but I just let it happen, as for the pain turned into a delightfull tickle.

I softly moaned, that was for sure Turning Butters on as he went faster and faster!

as then the doorbell rang, me and Butters looked up, Butters Pulled out and ran to the bathroom as I quickly dressed and ran Towards the door.

''KYLE! why didnt you call?'' Kyle was infront of my door, he had the invitation in his hand.

''I came about the 24th, I got this invitation and I saw you and Stan were organizing this''

''yes that's right''

''errm, my mom doesnt want me to go because its a christian party, do you know what to do?''

''err.. just fucking come,''

''yea I was planning to but....what do I say to my mom?''

''how about MOM I am almost 18 years old I can make my own decisions, I am going if you want it or not!''

''yea.... if I do that I will be in trouble''

''come inside, its cold outside,'' Kyle walked into my apartment, Butters came out of the bathroom ''oh hi Kyle!'' he said and sat down next to him.

''anyone want some coffee or tea?'' I asked

''yes I would like some coffee please,'' Kyle replied

I brought them the Coffee and took some for myself.

''So, everyone feels like the dinner party is gonna be fun?'' I started the conversation

''yea I think its going to be great,'' Kyle replied

Kyle has been over for about 3 hours and then left, he was definitly going to be at the dinner party.

the day has been calm, I even went to the mall to make a childhood picture of me and Butters dressed as Santa's helpers in a school play into a pretty list to give it as a present to Butters for christmas. now its evening and I am about to go sleep, so goodnight for now Sleep well stew.

Yours sincerely Kenny McCormick.


	6. 2 days till christmas

Days till christmas

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this story

Note: this chapter contains mild mature content and shouldnt be read by anyone under the age of 16.

December 23th 2 days till christmas

Dear Stew,

Today I woke up NAKED with Butters behind me, Naked as well, Butters and I couldnt sleep last night after I closed my diary, so we decided to get some drink, I opened a couple of bottles of beer, we probably drunk a little too much.

I dont remember anything about last night from when I got drunk, I do know that I woke up naked and the bed seemed wet, we immediatly took a shower and cleaned the bed.

we went out to go along all houses to find out who was comming to the party so we could exactly know how many seats we need to reserve for tomorrow night.

we Started at the Tweak residence, to see if Tweek could come.

I rang the doorbell and the Twitching boy opened the door ''oh hi guys! A-are you go-going to the Pa-Party!?'' he said Twitching and shivering with Hyperness.

Tweek is usually in a caffeine rush.

''Yea, can you come?'' I asked him

"Of course!'' he replied

I checked Tweek on the list and went on, Tweek waved after us and then closed his door.

we found Craig and Clyde on the street we checked them as they told us they were definitly comming. I looked at Butters... I was falling in love with him... could it be that I Kenny McCormick fall in love with both Girls and boys? it seemed that way, I wrapped on of my arms around the smaller blonde and together we were on our way to the Testaburger residence.

there we found Bebe and Wendy doing stuff we dont want to know about, we knew they were lesbians, it had broken poor Stan's heart, but he came over it, even though he's still trying to find a way to shock Wendy bad.

We could check them off as they were comming to the dinner party.

after we were done checking of the entire list we went to Stan's house, there we counted how many people were comming 11 total, Kyle was also at Stan's house.

we called the restourant Majestica and reserved a table for 11 people for tomorrow night.

Everyone was excited about the party, when we were done it was already noon.

we went back to my apartment and Butters started making a dinner, Beef, potatoes and some vegetables. after Dinner we sat down behind the TV to watch a christmas special of a Cartoon we in fact have been addicted to since we were young, a cartoon that had caused a war which I was able to stop because I was helpfull to Satan. a Terrance and Phillip christmas special.

it was called ''a very farty christmas.''

after that movie we went to bed, and then I told him, I told Butters ''I think I fell in love with you Butters.'' Butters didnt say anything instead he turned to kiss me, now he's sleeping beside me, and I think its time for me to hit the sack as well.

good night!

yours sincerely Kenny McCormick


	7. 1 day till christmas

Days till christmas

Disclaimer: I dont own any character in this story

note: Mild Mature content

December 24th Christmas tomorrow, day of the diner party

Dear Stew,

Today Butters and I woke up next to eachother again, today not naked luckily, we smiled at eachother, our feelings for eachother came from both sides as we kissed each other a good morning.

we werent going to keep this a secret to anyone, why should we not tell them that we are in love with eachother, it was nothing to be embarrased about.

we took a easy breakfast as we were preparing for the dinner party tonight, after that we went to the mall to see if we could find nice matching suits or tuxidos.

we went into the Tuxido store, the man behind the bar came over to us to help us ''gentleman can I help you?'' he asked

''indeed you can''

''what can I do for you?''

''we are looking for matching tuxidos or suits for a christmas dinner in price limit of 500$''

''I think I can help you with that,'' the man said and turned to a rack he took off 2 black tuxidos absolutely matching

''together they are 300$'' the man told us, me and Butters fitted the tuxidos, they suited us pretty good so we took them.

''I love you,'' Butters said

''I love you too,'' I replied, we went to Stan's house as for the gathering to go to the restourant was there.

we arrived at the Marsh residence, of course Kyle was there already, Tweek came a couple of seconds after us, then Clyde and Craig came in, Bebe and Wendy came after that, Token came as last.

Stan walked with us to his car, A big black station wagon, yet enough place for 8 people, I let Butters sit on my lap and Wendy sat on Bebe's lap, Token Tweek, Craig and clyde on the seats in front of us and Kyle and Stan together on the 2 front seats, this way it fitted perfectly, but the fact that Butters was on my lap, the boy I love, turned me on heavely, and if you looked at Butters bright red blush, he could feel that I was turned on.

after 40 minutes of driving we reached the restourant. when Riding over a crack sending Butters to fly up and down on my lap, he softly moaned everytime that happened.

the car stopped and it streamed empty, Stan wrapped an Arm around Kyle, I saw Wendy blow up her cheeks, Stan finally got his revange, He was in love again, just like me exposing his gay side.

He was in love and it seemed that his partner felt the same way, Kyle and Stan exposed theirselves by Kissing eachother, so did Butters and I.

we went into the restourant, I ordered a shrimp coctail and Butters a meat pie. as main meal we did a gourmette with all kinds of fancy meats and fish.

and as a desert an Ice cream pie, we all ordered a white or red wine except for Stan who had to drive us home again, he took a coke.

we put together our glasses and all shouted ''TO CHRISTMAS!''

when we were done, we were stuffed and happy, Stan put me and Butters off at my apartment.

I decided that my apartment is now, OUR apartment.

now I and Butters are laying in bed 1 minute before 12, we are just done with ''you know'' and we are now staring at the clock, it just turned to 12, we wished eachother a Merry christmas and kissed. bye Stew

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE

________________________________________________________

Author: I wish everyone a very merry christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
